dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Team
The Dragon Team (ドラゴンチーム, Doragon Chīmu), also known as the Dragon Ball ''' '''Gang, is a group of Earth's mightiest warriors, that was formed during Goku and Bulma's search for the Dragon Balls. Since then they have fought many battles in order to test their skills and reach other goals, and in turn have become the unofficial defenders of Earth. The sub-team of fighters who are a part of the Dragon Team are referred to as the Z Fighters (or the Z Warriors, ''' '''Earth's Special ForcesDragon Ball Z episode 122, "Mystery Revealed", and the Golden Fighters). Due to them just being a group of martial artists who group up from time to time, they have no official leader or particular positions. Members will act of their own accord at times, though most if not all have some sort of sense of justice (or eventually developed one) and will make drastic decisions to defend their home. Throughout the years, the group consistently bolstered its ranks through the addition of former enemies and new heroes, and routinely overcame seemingly insurmountable opponents; always emerging victorious against progressively more powerful foes. History Search for the Dragon Balls The team officially formed when Goku agreed to go with Bulma on her quest to find the Dragon Balls. They traveled past Mount Paozu and into Skull Valley where they met Turtle. Bulma was originally against the idea of taking the turtle back to the ocean, but ended up tagging along with them since she was defenseless without Goku. After a minor conflict against a Bear Thief, Goku and Bulma returned the turtle back to the ocean where his master, an old man named Master Roshi gave Bulma his Dragon Ball and Goku the Flying Nimbus as a reward. Another member, Oolong, joined when Goku and Bulma saved Aru Village; although Bulma actually forced him to go. Then, along the way to Fire Mountain, they met the desert bandit Yamcha and Puar in Diablo Desert, who would become additional members of the team. At Fire Mountain, they met the Ox-King and Chi-Chi, who would become Goku's wife several years later. Later, while training with Master Roshi for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku met his best friend Krillin, and also Launch. While dealing with the Red Ribbon Army, Goku reunited Bulma, Krillin, and his other friends in search of his Dragon Ball resulting in their confrontation with Red Ribbon Army. While Master Roshi, Launch and Turtle take down another batch of Red Ribbon soldiers invading their island for the Dragon Ball kept at the Kame House. Goku decided to take down the army single-handedly. Afterwards, the entire team (sans Oolong and Launch) gathered at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace in order to do battle with her warriors as a price for her telling them where the final Dragon Ball is, for Upa. Members of the team briefly work as volunteer firemen in Goku's Fire Brigade. Later, at the 22nd World Tournament, the team met Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, who started out as enemies but soon became allies. Soon after that, Goku met the samurai Yajirobe, who also ended joining the team (albeit reluctantly). The team along with Tien, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe also held some hand in the defeat of King Piccolo and later his son Piccolo Junior at the 23rd World Tournament. Saiyan Saga The first actual formation of the "Z Fighters" is out of necessity; brought on when Goku is faced with Raditz, who had kidnapped his young son Gohan and wanted to destroy the Earth. Goku forms an alliance with his archrival Piccolo in order to fight for a common cause. This team-up is considered the true birth of the Z Fighters, with the addition of the fighters selected to train on Kami's Lookout for the upcoming battle against Nappa and Vegeta. The first time the Z Fighters are referred to as an actual organization is when the two Saiyans arrive on Earth: while the six warriors Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Gohan are fighting against the Saiyans, Yajirobe falsely takes credit for organizing and leading the group in a shameless attempt to obtain undeserved news publicity and free food. The team's name itself is very rarely used in the series by anyone other than the narrator. It used by Future Trunks when he explains to Goku that, in the future, "the Earth's Special Forces are gone." The second character to use the term is Gohan, when he is training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to defeat Cell: while sleeping, he has a dream in which his mother Chi-Chi says she does not want Gohan to be in Goku's little gang, and Gohan then responds that he is not in a little gang, he is a Z Fighter. The Saiyan conflict is commonly considered the first time Earth's Special Forces engaged enemies together. After Goku's death against Raditz, Piccolo trained Gohan to prepare for the arrival of the Saiyan warriors Vegeta and Nappa, while Goku trained under King Kai in the Other World before being revived by the Dragon Balls. Though several of the members expressed distrust of their former enemy Piccolo, this first Z Fighter roster consisted of Goku, his inexperienced son Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Yajirobe, though choosing not to join the fight, ended up playing an important role in repelling Vegeta by slicing off the Saiyan's tail, saving Goku's life. Unfortunately, several Z Fighters are decimated in the battle against Nappa and his Saibamen, with only Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Yajirobe surviving the fight. The deceased would train in Other World with King Kai like Goku, while the survivors (except Yajirobe) headed to Namek to use their Dragon Balls. Frieza Saga During the Battle on Planet Namek, Earth's Special Forces would ally with the Namekian race against Frieza and his Galactic Frieza Army, this part of the series marked a turning point for the group, as Piccolo fully reformed and they began working with Vegeta, if not out of necessity in the fight against Frieza. This is also the first time in the series in which a character actually refers to the group as the Z Fighters, when Gohan pleads with Chi-Chi to be allowed to go to Namek with Krillin and Bulma. He informs her that he too is a Z Fighter, and must be there to protect his friends. Cell Saga ")]] It was not until the Android conflict some four years after the conflict on Namek that the team of the Z Fighters came full circle. Goku returns from space one year after defeating Frieza, while Future Trunks comes from the future to warn everyone about the Androids that have caused apocalyptic mayhem in his time. After his defeat on Earth and then brief alliance on Namek, Vegeta decides to return and remain on Earth in anticipation for Goku's return in the hopes that he would be ready to challenge his rival once again. When Future Trunks reveals the future, Vegeta decides to stay and train for the upcoming conflict with the androids rather than prepare to battle Goku, though like previously with Piccolo, most of the other Z Fighters do not fully trust him and are unwilling to consider him a true ally. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu, who were wished back to life, also begin training for the fight with the androids. It is evidently around this time that the series refers to the group of warriors as the "Z Fighters". When the androids do arrive, Future Trunks returns as well, bolstering the team's ranks. With Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, and Future Trunks, the group fully forms and it is shown through the opening sequence at this time in the series (the final image is of the aforementioned fighters and Goku as he transforms into a Super Saiyan). It is also worth noting that while this version of the Z Fighters is a prominent one during the series history, it is the only period of time in which the team consists of these certain members, the largest roster of the Z Fighters. By the end of the Cell Games, Goku is dead (again) and Gohan has become Earth's primary defender. Future Trunks returns to his timeline more powerful than ever, thanks to his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta, and proceeds to finally destroy the evil versions of Androids 17 and 18 in his world, as well as his timeline's Cell a while later. Meanwhile, Tien Shinhan bids farewell to the Z Fighters and plans to live in seclusion with his best friend Chiaotzu, realizing he can no longer compete with the powers of the Super Saiyans. Yamcha retires from fighting for the same reasons as Tien. Krillin continues to live with Master Roshi, and after a few years, eventually reunites with and later marries Android 18. They soon have a daughter named Marron, and thus Krillin stops training as well. Piccolo decides to live with Dende and Mr. Popo on Kami's Lookout, continuing to train and meditate there. Vegeta continues to train hard too, hoping to become a Super Saiyan 2 like Gohan, but declares that he will never fight again with his only rival, Goku, dead. Finally, Gohan keeps his promise to his mother Chi-Chi and gives up fighting to study and become a scholar. Majin Buu Saga By the beginning of the Majin Buu conflict seven years later, the Z Fighters consists of many "next-gen" type characters. Gohan is seventeen and is the primary hero of Earth, both as a Super Saiyan and his alter ego "Great Saiyaman". The Z-Team is not really continued, per se, based on the fact that their opponent Majin Buu was so powerful, it mainly called upon one single person to fight him. However, considering the fighters in this time period, it can be said that the new Z Fighters consist of the following: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. Also worth noting is that unlike the Androids Saga, the Majin Buu Saga is when Vegeta voluntarily became a hero. He fought for his family and to save the Earth, even sacrificing himself in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. He also later came up with the idea of Goku using a Super Spirit Bomb that defeated Kid Buu at the very end. A short while later, the Z Fighters Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan fight against the monster Hirudegarn.Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, 1995 Later, they battle Abo and Kado, as well as their fusion Aka.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 ''Battle of Gods'' During Bulma's 45th birthday party, the God of Destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis unexpectedly show up looking for the Super Saiyan God. After The Z-Fighters newest member Mister Buu enrages Beerus and he decides to destroy the Earth the various fighters make a futile effort to stop him. Although they fail they do manage to stall him long enough for Goku to show up, who has the idea to ask Shenron about the Super Saiyan God. Confirming with Shenron that they need to pool the hearts of five righteous Saiyans into another, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta and Videl (who is pregnant with the one quarter saiyan Pan) do as instructed and transform Goku into a Super Saiyan God who fights Beerus. Although Goku Fails to defeat the Godly foe he does stall him long enough for his stamina to run out and fall asleep, Afterwards Whis takes Beerus back home. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Following Beerus's retreat, Vegeta and later Goku convinces Whis to take them on as students who puts them through grueling intensive physical and Ki Control training with the goal of mastering their godly Ki. In the Mean time, the remnants of the Planet Trade Federation travel to Earth and secretly use the Dragon Balls to Resurrect Frieza and similarly puts himself through Gruelling training for about five months to draw out his full potential. The Z-Fighters are informed of what is happening and with the exception of both Goku and Vegeta. The Z-Fighters unite to fend them off when they arrived on Earth looking for the Saiyans. After the Z-Fighters have been severely injured from attacks by Frieza and Ginyu (in Tagoma's body), Gohan flares up his Ki and Goku is able to use it as a beacon to lock onto the group and use his Instant Transmission technique to transport both himself and Vegeta to Earth, with Beerus and Whis following them shortly after. After a intensive fight with Frieza during which Goku endures his Golden Frieza form Frieza's subordinate Sorbet fatally wounds Goku when he lets his guard down prompting Vegeta to step in to finish off the resurrected tyrant. Unfortunately Frieza destroys the Earth at the last second and all the Z-Fighters with it with the exception of those standing Next to Whis at the time. Whis Rewinds time and Allows Goku to finish off the Tyrant ensuring that he was dead this time. Universe 6 Saga While Goku and Vegeta are training on Beerus's home world one Day they receive a unexpected visit from Beerus's twin brother Champa who has come to boast of Universe 6's delicacies. Instead he learns of Earth's vastly superior quality of food and after confirming that his Universe's Earth has been destroyed he proposes a fighting tournament with Universe 7's Earth on the line. For the five on Five Tournament Goku and Vegeta recruit fellow Z-Fighters Buu and Piccolo and Beerus recruits Monaka. After Group's numbers are reduced four following Buu's failing the written exam Goku is the first to fight and defeats Botamo before being defeated in turn by Frost. Although the ruling is later reversed following the revelation about Frost's use of a anesthetic needle. Piccolo is the second to fight and after a prolonged Battle against Frost Resigns after Frost's cheating is exposed so that Vegeta could give him the beating that he deserves. Vegeta goes on to defeat Auta Magetta after a fight that eats away his stamina and destroys most of the arena in the process. Vegeta then goes onto fight Cabba and train him a little bit by forcing him to go Super Saiyan before defeating him using Super Saiyan Blue. Vegeta is finally defeated by Hit using his Time-Skip power to brutally subdue Vegeta allowing Goku to fight once again. With Goku the assassin finally meets his match as Goku is able to figure out how to counter Time-Skip. The fight against Goku forces Hit to improve upon his skills for the first time in his life and as a result of the all out battle Hit and Goku, who recklessly uses the combination of Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio-Ken to fight with the Assassin and ultimately withdraw when he realizes the technique has put too much strain on his body and he can't make the Assassin fight all out. Unexpectedly however, Universe 7 still wins when Hit resigns the final match against Monaka. "Future" Trunks Saga Future Trunks travels to the main timeline again after a new threat, Goku Black, drives the human race of the Alternate timeline onto the brink of extinction again. After fending off Black for a short while Trunks trains with his father while Goku visits Zen-Oh and investigates Black's origins. After a Couple of visits to the Alternate timeline The Z-Fighters learn about Black's ally Future Zamasu and how he came to be. After trying to eliminate the present Zamasu before he can become Black fails to neutralize the threat Goku instead learns the Evil Containment Wave to contain the immortal and insane Future Zamasu. When that plan fails The two villains use their Potara to fuse together and become Fusion Zamasu and their body is eventually destroyed by the combined efforts of Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks though their soul still survives and attempt to become one with both the alternate twelve universes and the present set. When all hope seems lost Goku uses the Button Zen-Oh gave him and summoned the Future Zen-Oh who becomes enraged with the actions of the disembodied Supreme Kai and destroys him alongside the entire Alternate timeline. Goku takes the Future Zen-Oh and brings him to meet the present Zen-Oh while Whis decides to alter the history of the alternate timeline and restore it this time without the mad Supreme Kai to interfere with it. Universe Survival Saga After Goku persuades Zen-Oh to hold a martial arts tournament including all of the 12 universes (something spoken of previously during the Universe 6 tournament) the Dragon Team reassembles - albeit with a few changes. The fighters selected are, from left to right: Majin Buu, who was the first fighter to participate in the preliminary rounds, Krillin, who decided to regain his battle strength in order to impress his family, Android 18, Android 17, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, in his first real battle in several years, Roshi, Tien, and Piccolo. Peaceful World Saga Ten years following Buu's defeat, Goku leaves to train the monster's reincarnation, a young boy named Uub, whom he hopes will become Earth's protector. Later years During Dragon Ball GT after the ending of Dragon Ball Z, the main fighters for the most part tend to be Goku, Trunks, and Gohan's daughter Pan. Uub does fight in the first major arc, the Baby Saga. However, the "Z Fighters" (Or "GT Fighters") do come together in the Super 17 Saga. While Goku's trapped in Hell, Android 17 kills Krillin. This forces the hand of the last major, briefly retired fighters from the end of Dragon Ball Z. The following are the fighters who fought against Super 17: Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Android 18, Gohan, and Uub. When the Shadow Dragons appear, Goku defeats the majority, only to finally be outmatched by Syn Shenron, who later becomes "Omega" Shenron. Vegeta arrives and with Bulma's help transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 himself, allowing him and Goku to fuse into Gogeta. Their fusion eventually wears off, and Goku is nearly killed. The final effort of the warrior team is against Omega, in which Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten attempt to fight him, despite all failing miserably. Goku eventually returns and kills Omega with a Universal Spirit Bomb. Goku later leaves with Shenron. 100 years later In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Goku left Earth for different reasons than in GT, and Majin Buu created the Majin race. Much of the final activity of the Z Fighters is fleshed out: Gohan wrote a book about ki manipulation titled "Groundbreaking Science", Krillin founded the New Turtle School, Tien Shinhan founded the New Crane School, and Trunks and Goten created the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. 100 years after the Baby Saga, only Pan has survived. The other Z Fighters have died of unknown causes, while two new warriors, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. (the great-great grandsons of the original Z Fighters of the same names), now exist. Alternate timeline In Future Trunks' alternate timeline, Future Goku died of a deadly heart virus six months before the arrival of the androids. He could not be wished back, since the Dragon cannot revive anyone who died of natural causes, on top of which, he had already been wished back once. When the androids did arrive, they proceeded to slaughter Future Piccolo, Future Vegeta, Future Tien Shinhan, Future Yamcha, Future Krillin, and Future Chiaotzu in a horrible battle. Future Gohan somehow managed to survive, only to be killed thirteen years later. The only surviving fighter was Future Trunks, who traveled back in time in an attempt, not to change history (as the manipulation of the past would only cause that timeline to take a different path, creating an alternate, separate future), but to see if Goku could help him find a weakness in the Androids; that way, although he could do nothing for those already dead (with Piccolo gone, so were the Dragon Balls), he could still save those who were still alive. After the defeat of Cell, Future Trunks returned to his own time and was successful in killing both of the androids and Future Cell, thus finally ending the nightmare. Team members Primary members *Goku – The main character who is a co-founder of the Z Team. He is one of the most powerful members of the team and is often tasked with the role of team champion, dispatching the most powerful enemy after his allies have been defeated or incapacitated (this notably is often due, in part, to his late arrival on the battlefield for a variety of reasons). *Gohan – The eldest son of Goku. Gohan remains in a supportive role for much of the series, and under the tutelage of other, more powerful fighters, but at the end of the Cell Games, he briefly takes on his father's mantle of team champion and thereafter occasionally steps into a mentor role himself. After the Cell saga Gohan would only take on the role of team champion only when his father or Vegeta wasn't present like while battling Super Buu or leading the team during Frieza's Resurrection as he his usually the 2nd or 3rd strongest member of the team behind Goku and sometimes Vegeta. *Piccolo – Once Goku's archrival, he becomes one of his greatest allies. As the two of them were the strongest fighters on earth at the time, Piccolo co-founded the team with Goku. Piccolo's primary role in the team has been as front-line support, stealth attacker, and mentor to Gohan (later Goten and Trunks). He is occasionally the team champion, which always occurs after performing Namekian Fusion and gaining a significant boost in power. Piccolo considers strategy to be just as valuable as raw power, as he's been shown to outsmart opponents who are stronger or equal to himself in power (As seen with his fights against Imperfect Cell and Frost). *Krillin – He is Goku's best friend and former schoolmate and rival. He retires in Dragon Ball GT. Krillin typically is depicted in a supportive or planning role. *Yamcha – Once a fearsome desert bandit. Chronologically, he is Goku's first fighting ally. Also retires in Dragon Ball GT, and one of the first to be in the group. Though weaker than his alien allies, Yamcha forms a useful support. In Dragon Ball Super he temporarily rejoins and plays a prominent role during the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball match, becoming not only the Team Universe 7's team captain, but their champion at this time. *Tien Shinhan – He is a former assassin and Goku's former rival. Tien remains a support character for much of his role in the series and often buys time for stronger fighters against powerful opponents. He later retires in Dragon Ball GT, although he continues to train, unlike Krillin and Yamcha. In Dragon Ball Super Tien is once again an active member of the team and resumes his role of buying time for others. *Chiaotzu – He is Tien's best friend and former schoolmate. His last fight on the team is against Nappa (and against the Ginyu Force on King Kai's planet in the anime), as Tien says that Chiaotzu "just can't keep up". *Yajirobe – Though, he does help the Z Warriors by occasionally delivering Senzu Beans from Korin. He also played a big part in defeating Vegeta by cutting off his tail. *Master Roshi – A turtle hermit, he was Goku's second official mentor (after Grandpa Gohan). His fights are limited to movies and Dragon Ball. He also fought alongside the Z-Fighters during Frieza's revenge in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga of Dragon Ball Super ''and at the request of Goku agreed to fight for the survival of Universe 7 in the Multiverse Survival Arc. *Vegeta – Vegeta begins as an enemy of the team who later joins reluctantly to have a chance at fighting the android threat. Through most of the series, Vegeta is only a sometime ally who in practice does almost as much harm as good due to his arrogance and ruthlessness, but his power, determination, and cunning make him nevertheless the "devil they need" in many situations. Although he has taken the mantle of team's champion a few times, he's usually on-par overshadowed or even totally outclassed by his rival, Goku, usually serving as the 2nd or 3rd strongest member of the team. *Trunks – Vegeta's only son. Trunks, being an unpolished youth for most of his appearance in the series, is either portrayed as comic relief (alongside Goten) to the more serious action the adults face or in a support role. As Gotenks (see below), he takes on a brief champion role against Super Buu. *Goten – The second and last son of Goku, whose appearance closely resembles his father's. Much like Trunks, Goten's role is as a comic relief or support character. He also helps to introduce an older Gohan in a mentor role. *Pan – The granddaughter of Goku, and daughter to Gohan. She helps gather the Black Star Dragon Balls and defeat all the villains who escape from Hell in ''Dragon Ball GT. One hundred years later, she is the last member of the Z Fighters still alive, and she likely finds the new generation of Z fighters with Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. *Uub – A human reincarnation of the enemy Kid Buu, he becomes Goku's pupil at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. He was originally intended to take over Goku's place as team champion but ended up taking on a supportive role as he was unable to compete against the escalation of powerful villains in Dragon Ball GT. *Future Trunks – The time-traveling version of Trunks from a devastated future. He is a Saiyan/Human hybrid. This Trunks, while also an occasional team champion and front-line support, was most useful to the team as a guide due to his knowledge of future events. During Dragon Ball Super, this version of Trunks eventually becomes equal to Goku and Vegeta and while he was present took over the role of team Champion from Goku during the Future Trunks Saga. *Future Gohan – The bleak future version of Gohan who is the sole survivor of the original Z Team. He is a Saiyan/Human hybrid. Future Gohan's brief appearance featured him almost exclusively in a mentor role to Trunks. *Android 18 (Lazuli) – An android originally built only for revenge on Goku, but she eventually marries Krillin and changes her ways. During the Buu saga, despite the fact that she has grown in power to rival Piccolo she opted not to fight at all and instead chose to remain behind to protect her daughter and the other supporting characters from Buu if it came to it. Even then she sometimes acts as support for certain characters she cares about or even lead an attack on powerful opponents like Beerus. *Good Buu – Once an evil magical being, he betrayed Babidi, befriended Mr. Satan, and battled his evil incarnation, Evil Buu, as well as aided Goku and Vegeta in the conflict against his evil counterpart, Kid Buu. Later assimilated with Uub to form Majuub. *Android 17 (Lapis) – A traitorous android who killed Dr. Gero. He helps Piccolo fight against Cell before being absorbed. He maintains a solitary life serving as a successful Park Ranger, but eventually helps Goku later so he can summon energy for the Super Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu. In Dragon Ball Super he officially joins the team to fight in the Tournament of Power. Supporters *Kami – A Namekian who is the Guardian of Earth and creator of the Dragon Balls, his fights are limited to movies and the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai under the guise of Hero. He ultimately fuses with Piccolo during the Cell saga. *Pikkon – A deceased warrior of an unknown species from the West Quadrant, he helps Goku and Vegeta by holding off Janemba and helps Goku in the Great Saiyaman saga to stop the villains in Hell. He does not exist in the original manga. *Android 16 – An android who was originally created to destroy Goku, but was regarded as a failure by Dr. Gero. After his first battle with Cell, he turns to the side of good and offers to fight alongside the Z Fighters at the Cell Games. *Nuova Shenron – One of the seven Shadow Dragons that appears in Dragon Ball GT, and is the dragon of the Four-Star Dragon Ball. He teams up with Goku and Vegeta in an attempt to defeat Omega Shenron, by surrounding himself and Omega Shenron in a Nova Sphere. *Tapion – A Konatsian hero who fights with the Z Fighters against Hirudegarn in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. *Jaco – A Galactic Patrolman who first appeared in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. He fights alongside the Z Fighters in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Resurrection ‘F’ Saga of Dragon Ball Super. *Bulma – The human wife of Vegeta and Goku's long time friend, she is a brilliant scientist and is also the daughter of the richest couple in the world. While Bulma is unable to physically fight most of the villains in the series, her gadgetry plays a key role in winning several battles as well as the search for the dragon balls. *Chi-Chi – The human wife of Goku and mother of Gohan and Goten. *Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief - Parents of Bulma, and owners of Capsule Corporation. *Ox-King – Chi-Chi's father, who lives on top of Fire Mountain. *Korin – An 800-year-old cat that lives at the top of Korin Tower. He supplies the Z Fighters with Senzu Beans whenever he is able to. *King Kai – The king of the North Galaxy, he teaches Goku techniques such as the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb. *Kibito – Supreme Kai's personal bodyguard. He can heal people and materialize new clothes for them, and eventually fuses with Supreme Kai, creating Kibito Kai. *Supreme Kai – An even higher division than King Kai, he was the ruler of the east quadrant of the universe. He eventually fuses with his bodyguard Kibito, creating Kibito Kai. *Kibito Kai – The result of the fusion of Supreme Kai and his bodyguard Kibito. He can use an enhanced version of the Instant Transmission ability called Instantaneous Movement. *Old Kai – An ancient ancestor of the Kaioshin who was trapped inside the Z Sword for eons by Beerus. He performs a ritual that awakens Gohan's full power. *Fortuneteller Baba – The human sister of Master Roshi and a median between Other World and Earth. *Dende – A Namekian with healing powers, he becomes Kami's replacement as Earth's Guardian. *Mr. Popo – A genie with eternal life, who is The Kami's assistant and also the caretaker and gardener of Kami's Lookout. *Oolong – Goku's shapeshifting pig friend. *Puar – A shapeshifting cat who is Yamcha's best friend. *Turtle – Master Roshi's turtle friend. *Giru – A small Machine Mutant that appears in Dragon Ball GT. He accompanies Goku, Pan and Trunks on their quest to locate the Black Star Dragon Balls after consuming the Dragon Radar for energy, and the radar integrates into his software. *Bulla – Vegeta and Bulma's daughter and second child. *Marron – Krillin and Android 18's daughter. *World Tournament Announcer – The man who hosts every World Martial Arts Tournament, he becomes an acquaintance with the Z Fighters over the years. *Mr. Satan – The champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament and Videl's father. He is made a member after helping complete the Super Spirit Bomb by telling all the people to give their energy to Goku in order to defeat Kid Buu. *Videl – The human wife of Gohan and daughter of Mr. Satan. *Whis - The attendant to the God of Destruction of Universe 7. Whis trains Goku and Vegeta to learn how to harness God Ki properly. He reversed time after Frieza destroyed the Earth so Goku could destroy him. Usually he and Beerus only assist for food. *Beerus - The God of Destruction of Universe 7. He fights against Goku once he unlocks the Super Saiyan God form, but is also relatively supportive of the Z-Fighters. He tends to only assist because of his love of Earth's cuisine or if the balance of the whole universe were to be at stake. *Tarble – The younger brother of Vegeta. He seeks Vegeta's assistance to take out a brother duo, Abo and Kado. Tarble only appeared in a movie. *Gure – The wife of Tarble. She and Tarble seek him brother's assistance to take out a brother duo, Abo and Kado. Gure only appeared in a movie. *Launch – A longtime friend of Z Fighters Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. She has few appearances after the end of Dragon Ball. *Pilaf Gang (Pilaf, Shu and Mai) - Decades after fighting Goku, the gang seem to have been forgotten by the early Z Fighters who were around during their encounters and have befriended Trunks and Goten. The gang now lives at Capsule Corp. with the Briefs and Mai seems to have a budding romance with Trunks. In the future timeline, Future Mai is Future Trunks' closest ally and love interest. *Gowasu- The Supreme Kai of Universe 10, he assisted Goku and Vegeta during their fight against Zamasu. *Zen-Oh - The ruler of all twelve universes and the strongest being in the multiverse. He and Goku became friends during the "Future" Trunks Saga. **Future Zen-Oh - Zen-Oh's counterpart from Future Trunks' timeline who was the only deity spared by Future Zamasu and Goku Black's plan to eliminate the other gods in order to carry out Zero Mortals Plan. Was later summoned by Goku using the button given to him by Present Zen-Oh, to destroy the bodiless Fusion Zamasu, resulting in the future multiverse being Erased. Goku later takes him back to the main timeline where he befriends his counterpart. Related Teams *Turtle School - The school of martial art founded by the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. Both its founder and several of his students are members of the Dragon Team. *Saiya Squad - A superhero team consisting of Gohan in the guise of Great Saiyaman and Videl in the guise of Great Saiyawoman that fight for justice in Satan City. *Team Universe 7 - A team that represents Universe 7 in the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, the Universe 6 & Universe 7 Baseball Match, and the Tournament of Power. *Time Patrol - A group founded by Chronoa and Xeno Trunks to defend history. Often its Time Patrollers assist the Z Fighters at various points in history which have been altered by villains such as the Time Breakers and Demigra. Various members of the Z-team also occasionally help the Time Patrol by training their members and teaching them various techniques. Goku has also helped the Time Patrol in the final battles with both Demigra in Xenoverse and Mira in Xenoverse 2. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Xeno Goku, Xeno Gohan, Xeno Goten, and Xeno Vegeta are members of the Time Patrol as well. Allied Teams *Galactic Patrol - The galactic law enforcement organization who apprehend intergalactic criminals after being defeated by any of the members in the Dragon Team. *Earth's Resistance - The resistance movement allied with the Dragon Team against the incarnations of Zamasu in his Zero Mortals Plan conflict. One the members was a member of the Dragon Team. Team attacks *Charging Rush''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 *Rush Blast *Hyper Rush *Hyper Blast *Saiyan Attack (Goku & Gohan) *Demon Fusion Wave (Goku & Piccolo) *Double Attack (Goku & Piccolo, or Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta)Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, 2005 *Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon (Goku & Piccolo) *Demon Cannon (Gohan & Piccolo) *Evil Shot (Gohan & Piccolo) *Heavenly Sunlight (Krillin & Tien) *Crane Wolf Strike (Yamcha & Tien) *Energy Unleashed (Gohan & Krillin) *Seismic Energy Ray (Krillin & Gohan) *Spirit Saucer (Krillin & Yamcha) *Quad Siege (Tien & Piccolo) *Earthling Strike (Krillin, Yamcha, Tien) *Warriors of Earth (Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe) *Meteor Impact (Gohan, Goku, Piccolo) *Platonic Energy (Krillin, Goku, Gohan) *Demon-Wolf-Crane (Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien) *Risking it all for a friendDragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, 2008 *Fusion Spirit Bomb (Goku, Krillin, Gohan) *Body Change Special (Goku & Ginyu) *Combined Masenko (Gohan & Future Trunks) *Garlic Buster (Vegeta & Future Trunks) *Outsider Shot (Vegeta & Piccolo) *Masenkosappo (Gohan & Piccolo) *Multiple Kamehamehas: **Kamehame Fever (Goku, Krillin, Yamcha) **Master-Student Kamehameha (Master Roshi, Goku, Krillin) **Father-Son Kamehameha (Gohan & Goku, or Gohan, Goku, Bardock) **Bros. Kamehameha (Gohan & Goten) **Family Kamehameha (Gohan, Goten, Goku) **Ultimate Kamehameha (Goku & Gohan, or Goku, Gohan, Goten, or Goku, Gohan, Bardock)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 **Friend Kamehameha (Goten & Trunks) **Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha (Goku & Pan) *Twin Sword Slash (Gohan & Future Trunks) *Dual Destructo-Disk (Krillin & Android 18) *Fusion Dance (Goten & Trunks, Goku & Vegeta, Yamcha & Tien [''Budokai 2]) *Potara (Goku & Vegeta) *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball (Gotenks & Piccolo) *Super Bajit Sword (Goku & Vegeta) *Justice Judgment (Gohan & Videl) *Gill Missile (Pan & Giru) *Portal Opening (Piccolo & Dende) *Combined Energy Waves *Father-Son Galick Gun (Vegeta & Future Trunks) Video game appearances The Z Fighters are playable characters in all the fighting video games of the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, including the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' series, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Vegeta are playable in the ''Gokuden'' RPG series, with Future Trunks playable in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen and Nail playable in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks are playable in the ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' series. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta are also playable in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Trunks, Gotenks, Vegito, as well as Android 18, Android 17, and Android 16 are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Mr. Satan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, and Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Gotenks, Gogeta, Vegito, Videl, and Mr. Satan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Goku, Pan, Trunks, Uub, Vegeta, and Piccolo are playable characters in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Future Gohan are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. Z Fighters appear during the Time Machine Quests in Dragon Ball Online. Goku appears in the pre-''Dragon Ball'' quest, the Emperor Pilaf Saga, and the Piccolo Jr. Saga. Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Chi-Chi appear in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, and Piccolo, Gohan, Yajirobe, and Vegeta appear in the Saiyan Saga. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, due to the actions of Towa, Mira, and Demon God Demigra, various enemies (from Raditz, Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu) of the Z-Fighters where empowered by Dark Magic throughout history which makes them stronger and more dangerous than they were historically resulting in time distortions where the Z-Fighter's historic battles are altered or changed, usually with the Z-Fighters being over powered and/or killed by these powered up villains. Luckily in Age 850, Future Trunks summons the mysterious Future Warrior to aid the Z-Fighters as a member of the Time Patrol that work to protect history under guidance of the Supreme Kai of Time. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Z-Fighters that join Time Patroller including Xeno Trunks, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Gohan, and Xeno Goten. Trivia *The Z Fighters are referred to as Earth's Special Forces in the Saban dub of Dragon Ball Z's first two seasons. This term was also occasionally used in both the Funimation dub and the Canadian/European Westwood dub. *During the end credits of the movie Resurrection F, the pop icon music group: Momoiro Clover Z, song "The Oath of Z" song refer to Goku and the others as - TEAM "Z". Gallery See also *List of Z Fighters appearances References es:Guerreros Z pt-br:Guerreiros Z Category:Dragon Ball Category:Factions * Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super